


[Podfic] Wrong, So Wrong

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: There is a kiss, and it is so wrong. It turns out that even after knowing each other for about 6,000 years, it is possible to drastically misunderstand each other.





	[Podfic] Wrong, So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrong, So Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780855) by [siephilde42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42). 

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Wrong--So-Wrong-e5oa4u)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-9-1/25636703-44100-2-5bdf883c565ed.m4a)


End file.
